James Gordon (Gotham)
El Detective James "Jim" Gordon es un policía que trabaja para el departamento de homicidios del Departamento de Policía de Gotham City. Luego del asesinato de Dick Lovecraft con su arma, Jim es reasignado como guardia de seguridad del Asilo Arkham por el alcalde James. Él es protagonista principal de Gotham y es interpretado por Ben McKenzie. Origen Poco se sabe sobre el origen de Gordon. Su padre solía ser fiscal de distrito de Gotham; sin embargo, tras la muerte de este en un accidente automovilístico que Jim presenció, su madre y él se mudaron a Chicago. Años más tarde él regresa a su ciudad natal, donde planea casarse con su prometida Barbara Kean y desempeñarse como detective de policía. Primera Temporada El Asesinato de los Wayne Cuando James Gordon regresa a Gotham su ética y moral chocan rápidamente con la corrupción dentro del DPGC. Junto al detective Bullock le toca es resolver el asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Gracias a ese caso él conoce a Bruce Wayne, con quien hace conexión y le promete encontrar al hombre que asesino a sus padres. Guiado por Bullock, y con la ayuda de Fish Mooney, ellos llegan hasta un culpable, Mario Pepper. Pero tras la muerte de este Jim descubre gracias a Renee Montoya que Pepper fue inculpado injustamente por Mooney. Al tratar de exponer a la mafiosa Gordon termina ganándose un boleto hacia la muerte , pero afortunadamente es salvado por Carmine Falcone en honor a la amistad que tenía su padre. Más adelante, luego de fingir el asesinato de Oswald Cobblepot para evitar que Bullock o Falcone lastimaran a sus seres queridos, Jim visita a Bruce para revelarle la verdad sobre Pepper y promerterle que llevaría al verdadero culpable ante la justicia''Pilot'' El último hombre honesto Las siguientes semanas Jim Gordon Bullock consigen acabar con un banda que secuestraba jóvenes de las calles y asi él termina conociendo a Selina Kyle, una joven que fue testigo del asesinato de los Wayne. Selina Kyle Por desgracia la joven se le escapa ante de poder revelarle algo en concreto. En ese mismo periodo, ocupado en el caso de un misterioso vigilante, Gordon comienza a ser acosado por Renee Montoya y Crispus Allen por el "asesinato" de Oswald Cobblepot. Luego de arrestar a "Balloonman", Jim se da cuenta de que la ciudad estaba enferma y quethumb|left|280px no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera un nuevo vigilante para tomar justicia por mano propia.The Balloonman Cuando Cobblepot regresa a Gotham Gordon descubre que se avecinaba una guerra entre Maroni y Falcone por el control del distrito Arkham por lo que él se involucra en el caso para evitar que ambos siguieran matando figuras de la politica local. Por desgracia su relacion con Barbara comienza a desmoronarse cuando ella le confiesa un secreto de su pasado.Arkham Tras sacar de las calles un nuevo tipo de droga asesina Viper y detener un asesino en serie, Jim es arrestado por el asesinato de Cobblepot, pero para sorpresa de todos este se presenta delante de todo el DPGC. Spirit of the Goat A modo de represalia por no haber matado a Cobblepot Falcone envía a Víctor Zsasz a por él, sin embargo tras lograr escapar Jim y Harvey emboscan a Falcone en su mansión para arrestarlo, no obstante no lo consiguen ya que este tenía cautiva a Barbara. Al final el mafioso decide dejarlos marchar con vida creyendo que Gordon no tardaría mucho en ver la “luz”.Penguin’s Umbrella Caída en desgracia Tras varios días de ira, The Mask Jim logra encontrar a Selina y con su testimonio, junto a la ayuda de Harvey Dent, él consigue avanzar en la investigación sobre el asesinato de los Wayne.Harvey Dent Pero aquel avance termina conduciendo a un grupo de asesino en contra de Selina y Bruce, ya que Jim habia decidido enviarla a vivir a la mansión Wayne por su seguridad. Creyendo que Dick Lovecraft, un empresario señalado por Dent como la mente tras la muerte de los Wayne, estaba involucrado también en aquel caso Gordon lo rastrea para descubrir la verdad, pero para su sorpresa el empresario es asesinado con el arma reglamentaria Jim por lo que él es inculpado por el Alcalde James del “suicidio” de Lovecraft lo cual le termina costando su rango de detective. LoveCraft Jim es enviado a trabajar como guardia en el Asilo Arkham y tras varias semanas de trabajo él involucrado en medio de una investigación para encontrar a un paciente que estaba sometiendo a terapia de electroshock a sus compañeros para suprimir su voluntad. Con la ayuda de la Dra. Leslie Thompkins él encuentra al responsable, Jack Buchinsky, sin embargo este consigue escapar del asilo.Rogue’s Gallery Por fortuna, tras enfrentarse al Comisionado Loeb, Jim obtiene la autorización hacerse cargo de la investigación para capturar a Buchinsky. Luego de que el asesino atenta contra la vida de Maroni, él lleva al mafioso al DPGC para mantenerlo a salvo y allí logra finalmente detenerlo tras un infructuoso asalto al precinto''What The Little Bird Told Him'' Reincorporación Al ser reincorporado como detective del DPGC, Jim redobló sus intentos para acabar con la corrupción dentro de la policía, empezando por el Detective Flass, al cual consiguió acabar gracias a la ayuda del Pingüino. Sin embargo tras ese caso Jim se dio cuenta de que los medios que él utilizo para hacer justicia implícitamente lo convertían en un policía corrupto. Welcome back, Jim Gordon En el mismo periodo que Jim inició una relación con Leslie Thompkins tras su separación de Barbara, consiguió acabar con un asesino que mataba a sus víctimas con sus mayores miedos''The fearsome Dr. Crane'' The Scarecrow, resolvió un misterioso asesinato cometido en un circo''The Blind Fortune Teller'' y detuvo a una banda de asaltantes de bancos.Red Hood Sin embargo cuando la denuncia contra Flass se cayó gracias a la intervención del corrupto Comisionado Loeb, Jim recurrió a Bullock, Harvey Dent y el Pingüino para tratar de descubrir la fuente del poder de Loeb. Sin embargo una vez que consiguió la información que estaba buscando Jim la utilizó para extorsionar a Loeb y conseguir su apoyo público en su inesperada campaña para ser elegido como el presidente del sindicato de policías.Everyone has a Cobblepot Represalias Para frenar el potencial ascenso de Gordon en la fuerza, el Comisionado Loeb lleva a cabo una estrategia para asignarle un caso a Jim que involucraba al Ogro, un asesino serial de mujeres que se encargaba de eliminar a todos los seres amados de los policías que se atrevían a investigarlos. Beasts of Prey Una vez que se percata del engaño James hace todo lo posible por tratar de capturar al Ogro, impulsado por su deseo por hacer justicia y al mismo tiempo proteger a Leslie. Desafortunadamente él tarda en darse cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo del asesino era Barbara. Under the Knife Desbordado por la culpa tras el secuestro de Barbara James se ve obligado a recurrir nuevamente al Pingüino para obtener una pista del Ogro. En última instancia él y Harvey, usando sus habilidades detectivescas, logran detener al asesino y rescatan a su antigua novia en el hogar de sus padres.The Anvil or the Hammer Por desgracia en las siguientes semanas una guerra de bandas se desató entre Falcone y Maroni. Cuando los políticos y el DPGC decidieron apoyar a Maroni Jim desobedeció las ordenes de sus superiores para tratar de salvar a Romano sabiendo que este era la opción menos caótica para la ciudad. Sus esfuerzos lo llevaron a involucrarse en una lucha de poderes entre los mafiosos a los que también se les sumó Fish Mooney y el Pingüino, pero eventualmente él logró rescatar al Falcone (el cual terminó marchándose de Gotham voluntariamente sabiendo que la ciudad quedaría a salvo bajo el cuidado de Jim). En el ínterin Gordon también descubre que Barbara quedó gravemente traumada por su experiencia con el Ogro, la cual la llevó a querer intentar asesinar a Leslie. All Happy Families are alike Personalidad James es el polo opuesto a sus colegas en Gotham City siendo uno de los pocos ciudadanos con posición de poder que no es corrupto. James tiene una poderosa moral y siempre hace lo que es correcto, siendo esta la fuerza impulsora de sus acciones tales como salvarle la vida a Oswald Cobblepot, prometerle a Bruce Wayne encontrar al asesino de sus padres, y su dedicación por acabar con el crimen y la corrupción en la ciudad. Habilidades *'Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo': Dado su entrenamiento militar, Jim es un experto en el combate desarmado. *'Gran Detective': Con los años Jim ha ganado grandes habilidades detectivescas. *'Tirador experto': Dado su entrenamiento militar, James es un experto en el uso de armas de fuego. Galería Primera Temporada 27344.jpg 27333.jpg Gotham_01_01.jpg 29196.jpg Gotham_01_02.jpg 4106770-gotham_102_gcpdbullpen_0288_hires2.jpg 4106771-gotham_102_mooneysnightclub_0980_hires2.jpg 4106776-gotham_102_waynemanor_1738_hires2.jpg 4106777-gotham_102_waynemanor_1868_hires2.jpg Gotham_01_03.jpg 4114974-gotham_103_abandonedbuilding_2702_hires2.jpg 4114980-gotham_103_gcpd_2923_hires2.jpg 4114982-gotham_103_gcpd_2963_hires2.jpg 92NDsSd.jpg 31545.jpg 31549.jpg 31551.jpg 31553.jpg 31557.jpg 31558.jpg Gotham_106_Barbara_sApt_8607_hires2_FULL.jpg Gotham_106_Morgue_8506_hires2_595_slogo.jpg 32264.jpg 32265.jpg 32266.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12310_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12425_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_officearena11772_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_sionisinvestmentmensroom_12241_hires1.jpg Gotham_ep108_scn11_13140_hires1.jpg 32764.jpg 32765.jpg 32768.jpg 32769.jpg 33037 big.jpg 33036 big.jpg 10620073_320247284827555_8222236032728830650_o.jpg 10857246_320247288160888_9098419990699302909_o.jpg 10869473_320247421494208_4218319599030201504_o.jpg GARM.jpg GCUP.jpg 4338781-gotham-ep112_scn49_19098_hires1_(1).jpg 6JeEV3I.jpg 69LjsyU.jpg JMvuE5S.jpg U99q8X3.jpg FW1m4I2.jpg 5NNmsWy.jpg AFV5d8a.jpg 34638.jpg 34643.jpg 34641.jpg 1iuInfv.jpg 35033.jpg 35034.jpg 35037.jpg 35038.jpg 0ws02oj.jpg 1BMWgmf.jpg 4yafT2d.jpg OKbQgf7.jpg 35471.jpg 35472.jpg 35474.jpg 35475.jpg 35476.jpg 35477.jpg 35479.jpg 35480.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1c.jpg Gotham_S2E1f.jpg Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Gotham